The Pentad
The Pentad is the name given to a powerful coven consisting of five witches, who's individual power when combined, can exceed that of combined power of the Charmed Ones. It is currently being led by Carl Grimes, who's also the Hand. Pentad Members * Carl Grimes * Enid Nacon * Sophia Peletier * Meghan Chambler * Ron Anderson Magical Notes Vanquishes Artifacts * Bowen Book of Shadows Powers and Abilities The following list of powers and abilities are the known powers of each member. All Members * Spell Casting - 'One of the four basic powers, is the ability to cast spells and perform rituals. * 'Potion Making'' - ''One of the four basic powers, is the ability to brew potions containing magical proprieties. * Scrying ''- ''One of the four basic powers, is the ability to locate a person or object by using a crystal, a map and a something it requires the use of other tools. * Mediumship '-' One of the four basic powers, is the ability to see and commune with spirits of the dead. * High Resistance: 'The ability to survive otherwise lethal attacks from physical and magical harm. Carl * 'Telekinesis: The ability to move objects and beings with the mind. This is Carl's primary ability as a witch which he can channel with his eyes and hands. He shares this power with his cousin Prue. ** Telekinetic Teleportation: The ability to teleport using telekinesis. As Carl had been maturing he was able to develop his telekinesis power as a way of teleporting. ** Telekinetic[[Telekinetic Combustion| Combustion]]: 'The ability to control the molecules of the air displaced when using it. Carl can speed them up to the point of combustion. ** 'Telematerialization: The ability to use telekinesis to teleport liquids. ** Deviation: The ability to use a power to deflect magical energies and objects back in the direction they came from. Carl is able to push attacks or powers back telekinetically. ** Agility: 'The ability to enhance one's physical agility, speed and balance. Carl achieves this ability through the use of Telekinesis and is able to perform enhanced acrobatics. ** 'Advanced Telekinesis: 'The power to produce powerful waves of telekinetic energy and to use telekinesis with potentially explosive force. ** 'Super Strength: 'The power to exert a level of physical strength much greater than that of a normal person. Carl can use this to best enemies in close-combat by combining his telekinetic power with his physical force. * 'Astral Projection: The ability to project the consciousness in an astral form outside of the body. Carl gained this power after Prue died (just like Telekinesis) because she no longer needed it. * Empathy: The ability to feel, sense and understand other people's feelings and emotions. He shares this power with mother Lori and his cousin Phoebe. ** Power Channeling: The ability to draw upon the powers of other beings, thus allowing the channeler to harness or exploit the activated powers of those they are channeling. Through the use of this ability Carl can access Deviation, which he often uses to deviate attacks back at enemies. ** Power Replication: The ability to channel and replicate the powers of other magical beings within close proximity. * Telepathy: 'The ability to read and broadcast the thoughts of oneself and others. An individual with this power is known as a Telepath. Carl has full control of this power. Enid Nacon is also his anchor (''eye of the hurricane) and her mind is the only mind he can't read. * 'Projection: '''Allows the user to manipulate reality. Carl had developed this power during his Wiccaning. It allows him to use some other powers by projecting what he wants. * 'Electrokinesis: The ability to create and project electricity or lightning. He shares this with his cousin Prue. * Sonic Scream: 'The ability to produce a scream so powerful that it can kill. * 'Knowledge Absorption: T'he ability to absorb any knowledge held within an inanimate object ''or person's mind. Carl can 'via touch' absorb the thought from any person. This involves pain as well. This can be considered an advanced form of Empathy and Telepathy combined. * 'Cryokinesis: '''The ability to generate and manipulate ice and cold. * 'Healing: The ability to heal physical wounds and different injuries. He possesses a different form from that of a Whitelighter's healing ability, though. Enid * Shimmering: 'The ability to teleport in a 'shimmer' * 'Apportation: The ability to transfer objects from one place to another. * Energy Balls: The ability to throw spheres of energy that resemble electrical discharges. * Pyrokinesis: 'The ability to generate and control fire. * 'Power Stripping: the ability to strip another magical beings powers. * Agility: The ability to possess enhanced agility and flexibility in battle. * Reconstitution: The ability to reform ones body after its been destroyed. * Adjusting: The ability to resist and fight through molecular powers. * Conjuration: 'The ability to instantly create matter from nothing. Sophia * 'Clairaudience: The ability to hear what people outside natural hearing range are saying inside one’s mind. * Clairsentience: The ability where the senses are able to detect supernatural energies, or sometimes see the history of an object. * Clairvoyance: The ability to gain direct information about an object, person, location or physical event through means other than the user's physical senses. Users can see the present in a premonition. This comes from the power of Premonition. * Precognition: The ability to perceive future events before they happen. * Retrocognition: The ability to see the past in the form of a vision or premonition. * Hypersensation: The ability to divine people or objects to see what magical abilities they possess. * Prophecy Construction: 'The ability to create prophecies. * 'Communion: The ability to communicate with entities that reside on the different astral planes of existence. * Noctephantasmos: 'The ability to see clearly in darkness. * 'Photokinesis: 'The ability to produce and manipulate light. * 'Force Fields: 'The ability to control a shield of great amount of concentrated force. Meghan * 'Cloning: 'The ability to duplicate oneself. * 'Deflection: 'The ability to deflect the active powers of others. * 'Power Negation: 'The ability to prevent the powers of others activate when the user wants to use them. However, this also negate the coven's powers as well. * 'Astral Projection: The ability to project the consciousness in an astral form outside of the body. Meghan can use this power to possess others. Ron * 'Invisibility: '''The ability to become unseen by the naked eye. * 'Intangibility: 'The ability to render one's body intangible, allowing them to pass through solid objects. * 'Power Manipulation: 'The ability to manipulate magical power in various ways. ** 'Power Channeling: '''The ability to channel the powers of other beings, allowing users to take control of others activated powers and use them for themselves Whitelighters * Prue Halliwell * Tara Maclay Magical and Mortal Affiliations Family * Prue Halliwell * Rick Grimes ** Donna Chase ** Ben Chase (partially) * Olivia Nacon * Richard Nacon * Carol Peletier * Eddie Peletier * Lily Chambler * Tara Chambler * Jessie Anderson * Pete Anderson * Sam Anderson * Louis Morales * Juan Morales * Miranda Morales * The Halliwell-Mitchell Family ** Piper Halliwell (Charmed One) ** Phoebe Halliwell (Charmed One) ** Paige Matthews (Charmed One) ** Leo Wyatt ** Coop Halliwell ** Henry Mitchell ** Wyatt Halliwell (Twice-Blessed Child) ** Chris Halliwell ** Melinda Halliwell ** P.J. Halliwell ** Parker Halliwell ** Patience Halliwell ** Tamora Mitchell ** Kat Mitchell ** Henry Mitchell Junior * The Warren Line ** Patricia Halliwell *** Victor Bennett ** Penelope Halliwell ** Lori Grimes ** Amanda Bowen ** Melinda Warren ** Charlotte Warren ** Prudence Warren-Wentworth Friends * Mikey Marcano * Cyndie Park * Patrick Martella * Lizzie Samuels (partially) The Slayer and Co. * Buffy Summers (Slayer) * Willow Rosenberg * Rupert Giles * Faith Lehane (Slayer) * Angel * All Other Slayers The Winchesters and Co. * Xander Harris * Sam Winchester * Dawn Winchester-Harris * Connor Winchester-Harris * Nysa Dicoupoulos * Dean Winchester * John Winchester The Ghosthelper and Co. * Melinda Gordon (Ghosthelper) * Jim Clancy * Aiden Clancy * Eli James (Ghosthelper) * Delia Banks * Ned Banks * Rick Payne Other * Cordelia Chase * Anya Jenkins * Tara Maclay * Kendra Young * Illyria * The Powers That Be (partially) Enemies * Zach Gallner * Mika Samuels * The Source * The First Evil * The Shadows * The Elders Notes and Trivia Category:Fanfiction Stories Category:Walking With The Witches Category:Pentad Members Category:Magical Groups Category:Warren Category:Magical Beings Category:Good Beings Category:Characters Category:Book of Shadows Category:Witches